All I Wanted
by Vampite
Summary: Sequel to Good To You: All Kurt wanted was Blaine. And what Blaine wants... only Blaine knows.


Kurt stared out his dorm room's window; something he had done a lot in the past while. Although, when he thought about it, it hadn't been a long time. It had… he had… everything happened last night. And it was noon today, and he still hadn't left his room, and he didn't want to, not really. At least here, he didn't have to talk to anyone.

His phone had been buzzing a lot since last night, but after the first couple of calls (first from Mercedes and then from Wes), he didn't pay much attention to it anymore. Would people ever realize that if he wanted to talk to them, he'd talk? People just didn't get that. That sometimes he liked to be alone, he didn't always want to have to pretend to be ok in front of people and he needed to be alone; he needed to be alone right now more than anything. No one had come knocking on his door yet, and for that, he was thankful, but he had the uncanny feeling that it wouldn't last.

He had the feeling that the worst still hadn't hit him about this all. He had felt horrible last night, and still felt horrible today, but he had a feeling that the worst was still to come. And what if he couldn't deal with the worst without Blaine? The one person who helped him deal with everything he needed to deal with was gone now.

He could call Mercedes, and he knew she would listen, but he didn't want her advice now. She was just as clueless as he was about this. And no one had ever thought this would happen.

He really didn't have anyone to reach out to right now. The feelings of isolation and loneliness were nothing new to him, but he had never felt this bad. He had been surprised he had been able to haul himself out of bed this morning, not that he had done much other than that today.

His phone buzzed for what felt like the millionth time, and he finally picked it up with a swipe. "What. What do you want."

"Kurt, you finally picked up!"

Kurt didn't even smile as he heard Mercedes on the other side of the line.

"Seriously, start picking up your phone. If you heard what… someone… wants to say to you, you'd feel a lot better."

"Mercedes, please. I don't have time to try and figure out what the hell you're talking about, and I don't really want to," Kurt snapped at her. He knew he should probably be nicer, or apologize, but he didn't have the heart in him to do it and mean it.

"Just… pick up your phone, ok?" Mercedes told him. "So, how're you feeling?"

"Mercedes, I don't feel like talking. Sorry, but it's true," he told her the bluntly honest truth.

"Ok… feel better Kurt. You deserve happiness. Talk to you later."

Kurt snapped the phone closed, and set it back on the table. He looked back out the window, where a few people were having a snowball fight.

He should do something; he should get out of here, go talk to someone. And he knew that he should be doing something. But, he wasn't. He didn't want to risk seeing… seeing him. He still felt like crying at the very thought of his name. He had broken Kurt's already damaged heart, was it no surprise that he was sad?

His phone buzzed again, and Kurt thought about what Mercedes had told him. Should he pick up?

He glanced at the caller ID, and a breath caught in his throat.

Blaine was calling him again.

A million things rushed through his head, all at once. He didn't know what to do; he didn't even have the slightest idea. He let the phone ring on, as he tried to decide what to do.

If he picked up, he had no idea what he would say again. He could crush him even more; he could make his life miserable. Hadn't he already tried to call once, and hadn't he been certain that's what he was going to do then? He couldn't pick up.

He couldn't _not_ pick up. He had to know what he was calling for. Even if it was horrible, even if it would make him feel worse (which Kurt wasn't even sure was possible).

He picked up the phone and flicked it open, pressing it to his ear with a shaking hand. He said nothing.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jammed his eyes closed and he could feel his whole body start to shake as soon as he heard Blaine's voice. He didn't know how he felt exactly, tears were running down his face and he didn't think he'd be able to say anything back to him.

"Kurt, you there?"

Kurt didn't say anything; he both had no idea what to say or how he would even talk in this state, anyway.

"Kurt… I'm sorry. I was horrible, telling you that. I shouldn't have responded like that. You have to know that not a day goes by when I don't worry about you. You're strong, one of the most strong-willed people I know, but sometimes I think you won't be able to deal with everything. And I didn't think that I could be your boyfriend, because I didn't want to put you through even a moment of suffering or teasing because of it. But I knew the second I put down the phone that I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend Kurt. I was magnificently stupid and an idiot and I'm sorry but if you'll forgive me, which you really shouldn't because I'm such a jerk I…"

"Blaine…" Kurt cut Blaine off. There was silence, Blaine waiting for an answer, Kurt trying to pluck up the courage to give him one.

Kurt was amazed. He had no idea that this phone call would even happen. In all the scenarios he had gone through in his head (most of them involving him being alone forever), this one had never came up. But could he forgive Blaine so easily, after what he had done?

He couldn't _not_ forgive Blaine.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine finally broke the silence.

"I… want you to be my boyfriend too."


End file.
